Haunt
Basic Information Haunt is cocky, and slow to trust people. He has a dark sense of humor, and can be quite cruel to those who have crossed him, however he can be quite warm and kind once passed his rough exterior. Deep inside he would love to fall in love, but he hasn't admitted it to himself and he is reluctant to form close attachments. Imprisonment/Deaths/Mutations Haunt is named for his strange powers. Haunting Touch: Haunt can touch someone and create full sensory visions for them, he can control them as long as he maintains skin to skin contact or he can let someones subconscious mind shape the vision. If a person’s subconscious has been trying to tell them something this is the opportunity for it to come out. If more than one person is touching him he can only maintain control for one. Time is warped in the vision where one second in the real world stretches to one minute of time in the vision. This estimate of the time warping effect is rough and it can very from vision to vision, but the time spent in the vision will always feel longer than the time that passes in the real world. Phantasms: He can create illusions coupled with minor telekinetic effects. The illusions are roughly human sized and the telekinetic effects are weak but have fine control. Ex. he could manipulate and lift a keyboard but couldn’t lift anything over 25lbs. The cost for these powers is great. Haunted Touch: His Haunting touch is always on. Someone that touches him will receive a vision even if he does not wish them to. If more than one person touches him at a time he becomes stunned and goes into a dreamlike state. Wraiths: Haunt sometimes produces unwanted phantasms, he calls these wraiths to differentiate. Wraiths are significantly stronger than phantasms, but thankfully their tendencies tend to be playful rather than too destructive. Relationships Haunt has yet to make any close friends in the city. He is worried that his friendship may bring people harm, he is also terribly slow to trust people as he remembers how badly he was betrayed. He has recently met and entered into a possible business relationship with Devlin. She will find him a package runner and he will pay her 1-2 diamonds if it works out. He doesn't trust her quite yet, but he has an ace up his sleeve if she tries to sell him out. There are people he is fascinated by. There is a frail blind girl named Alyss who has visions of the future, perhaps her visions could help him survive. Knowing this Haunt found her and asked for her aid. He has discovered that she has a partial immunity to his power. He has also discovered that in the rare instance that he can touch someone without using his power this feeling is particularly sensual. Madam Nacht is rumored to have a similar ability so he discussed how they may help each other in a chance meeting. Nacht was similarly resistant to his power, which lead to an interesting display in a local bar. Chemy was able to offer treatments that would impact powers. Haunt has had a treatment that has allowed him to dismiss the wraith. The new price of his projected image and telekinetic power is vertigo and exhaustion. History Haunt lived a simple life until his haunted touch manifested. Skin to skin contact could produce vivid emotionally powerful visions in people. At first he would only use his benefit for a close knit group of friends, but eventually some of his friends spread word of his secret. Haunt did well for a time, sometimes even charging a modest fee for a vision. Eventually a small gang became addicted to these visions, demanding more of his time for less money. He tried to cut them off, but then they kidnapped him, strapped him to a table and drugged him. For a while they used him like a drug. One day the Wraith power manifested killing everyone in the room save for haunt who was lifted off the table and set on his unsteady feet. In the years since this event he has been engaged in a dangerous hunt. He is hunted by the surviving members of the gang, but at the same time he is picking them off one by one. Extras Anything else?